


Opposites Attract

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you do a fairytale bizzaro whacked out wedding for captain swan?</p><p>and</p><p>Prompt: Emma and Killian get married after finishing high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

Her parents were the owners of a major company. Her mother, Snow, had fought for ownership of White Incorporated after her stepmother Regina made a hostile takeover when she was just a child and her father had passed away. She had met her husband as he struggled against his adoptive father over trying to marry the owner of a different company because his was going bankrupt. When her parents met, it was one for the fairy tales; love at first sight.

She supposed she ‘had it all’ in a sense. She wasn’t spoiled, but she knew she had more family money than half the school combined. But it never went to her head. It didn’t make her any better than the rest of them. It probably was why she supposed she was well liked, yet not one of those popular snobs.

Killian Jones, on the other hand, was a bad boy. He was raised by his older brother when their mother died and their father left them alone. He was the kind of boy who would skip classes just to hand around the outside of the building.

By all standards, they never should have met, much less fallen in love.

Their sophomore French teacher, Madame Belle, had insisted that Emma tutor Killian, seeing that his grades were falling below a point which could ever be salvaged. She wanted to refuse, saying she had better things to do with her life over helping someone who so clearly didn’t want it. But the teacher had left little room for argument, so they found themselves in the library every Tuesday after school, for several hours at a time. She thought she was going to kill him at first, out of frustration, and all he wanted to do was treat her like a spoiled little brat. They had many arguments, and there were times when neither of them wanted to show up, but they always did.

She could remember the first moment she started to have feelings for him. When they were working one day, she caught him sketching a picture of her. He looked so unreserved, and she felt like she was seeing the real Killian Jones, not the mask he paraded behind. They talked that day, like _really talked_ , and got absolutely no work done. But it had been worth it. She finally understood about him, and he seemed to do the same to her, even if he claimed she was an open book.

When he had asked her on a date a few weeks later, she didn’t hesitate in saying yes. Both of them were changing, and it was clear. He had gotten her to finally accept that she didn’t need to strive to be perfect all the time and she got him to show that he didn’t have to hide all the time either.

She remembered the first time they kissed; it had been when he had escorted her for a walk in the evening. It was spring, and there were petals over the sidewalk fallen from the trees above. The sun was lowering in the sky. They had been holding hands, and he had stopped for a second, to take a petal out of her hair. She remembered how close their bodies were, and how she couldn’t help but throw her arms around him, and how he pulled her in for a kiss. It had been tender and soft, and everything she had ever wanted. Growing up with her parents had extremely raised her standards in love, but Killian had always managed to exceed them.

Her parents had been concerned the first time they heard about her relationship. Bad boys were not supposed to be good. But when they met Killian, and found out that he was genuine in his affections, they came around. She had been so nervous to meet Liam, but she found that she got along rather well with him. They spent so many evenings at his place, the three of them, watching movies or playing board games, and she loved it.

When he proposed, she was tempted to laugh it off as a joke. After all, they were only in their final year of high school. But she knew that he was serious, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  She loved him too, which was why when he got down on one knee in the middle of the ice skating rink, she accepted.

She stood at the entrance of the church now, taking a deep breath.

“Are you ready?” Her father asked her with a smile as he held out his arm to her. He had been slightly worried that she was rushing into things, but he was able to recognize when love was genuine, so he didn’t protest.

“Yes,” Emma said with a smile, as she slipped her arm through his.

They decided they wanted it to be small, only inviting family and friends, and definitely no media.

The doors opened, and Emma looked down the aisle to see Killian standing there nervously in tight black suit. When she caught his eye, he smiled at her, wider than she had ever seen. They began walking as the procession played.

When she reached the end, she turned to face her fiancé.

She barely heard the minister’s words, because all she could focus on was Killian, and his beautiful face, knowing that very soon they would be married and together forever.

When it was time for vows, Killian went first, “Emma, you are one of the most infuriating women I’ve ever met. I wanted so badly to hate you when I first met you. But I couldn’t because when I got to know you, I realised that you were so much more. You’ve always been kind and caring, but you are also intelligent beyond measure, and when I’m around you, I swear the earth stops spinning. You’ve made me a better man, and I want to spend the rest of my life being someone who you deserve to have. I promise to always love you, and to cherish you. I promise to be by your side through thick and thin, and to fight for you every day.”

She had felt her eyes well up, and knew he was probably smirking at her, but she didn’t care, “You might have wanted to hate me, but I definitely hate you. I thought you were arrogant and cocky, and part of me just wanted you to fail. But you always showed up to our tutor sessions, and you were committed to learning. Killian, you _are_ a fighter. You’re strong, and you act like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. But I love you, and I promise that I will help you lighten that burden. I will always love you, and I promise not to pick fights with you. I promise that I will spend every last breath fighting for you too, because you deserve it. I promise that I will never let you feel like you’re alone. I promise to always be there for you.”

When the time came to exchange rings, she felt a pulse flow through her as Killian slipped his ring onto her finger, and the smile he gave her when she did the same made her heart melt.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife,” the minister said.

Killian pulled her into a deep kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. The future would have its rough patches, but it wasn’t what mattered. What did was that they were together.


End file.
